Triple Dates
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Takes place after Out of Reach. Stan starts blowing off his friends to spend more time with Karen, Kenny starts to rethink his relationship with Kelly, and Wendy forces Butters to be her boyfriend in an attempt to make Stan jealous.
1. Chapter 1

"But Lenny!" The blonde girl whined. "You promised!"

"First of all, it's Kenny." Kenny said as he went through the assorted makeup. He hoped that since he had his hood down at the moment, Kelly would get his name right. Though sometimes it seemed like she got it wrong on purpose. "Second, I got a call about the stick of truth. I can't ignore that!" Kenny had promised Kelly a romantic date earlier that day, only to show up at her house carrying his Princess Kenny costume.

"But you can't break you promise Lenny!"

"Okay, seriously, either call me Kenny or it's over."

"Fine! You can't break you promise KENNY!" Kelly said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on babe. There's always tomorrow."

"You said that YESTERDAY!" Kelly screeched the last word, causing Kenny to wince.

"Look, Kelly, I'm sorry. I really am. But when we started the game we took an oath not to let our relationships stop us from playing."

"And you think everyone's going to listen to that dumbass oath!? Stan treats Karen better then this!"

"Come on now Kelly. Stan wouldn't choose even Karen over the game."

"Really?" Kelly said, raising an eyebrow. "Call him then." Kenny scoffed.

"Fine, but you're just going to see that I'm right." He pulled out his phone and dialed up Stan. After a few seconds, he spoke into the receiver. "Hey Stan. You're role-playing with us tonight right?" After a few more seconds Kenny's face fell. "What do you mean you're taking Karen to the movies!? ….What about that oath we took at the beginning of the game!? ….Alright I'll admit you shouldn't swear to anything Cartman wrote up, but…. Dude, you can't seriously choose my sister over The Stick of Truth! Hello?" He checked his phone, only to see that Stan had hung up on him. His gaze wandered to Kelly for a moment as he remained silent. "Wanna go to Olive Garden?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle stood outside Stan's door, dressed in his elf king attire and banging angrily. After a few minutes, Stan finally opened the door.

"What?"

"Dude, where the fuck were you today!?"

"I was at the movies…. With Karen…."

"Did you not get my fucking text about the Stick of Truth!?"

"No I got it, I just chose to ignore it."

"Dude, what the fuck!? You blew us off for Karen!?"

"Kyle, I've had plans made to take her to the movies since last week, I wasn't just going to blow that off."

"Well, I tried calling you but all I got was voicemail!"

"Yeah, I decided to shut my phone off after Kenny called about the game."

"Well, Kenny didn't show up either!"

"Good for him." Stan said, shutting the door.

"What!? Dammit Stan!" Kyle started banging on the door again, but Stan didn't answer. "Fine! See if I care! Go spend time with your Little Match Girl!" Kyle turned and walked down the front yard, only to stop when he heard a door open.

"The fuck did you just say?" Stan's voice hissed. Kyle turned to look at the ticked off raven haired boy. He walked back up to Stan.

"I said, go spend time with your Little Match Girl." In a split second Stan's fist collided with Kyle's stomach, knocking the breath out of the Jewish boy. Stan then grabbed the back of Kyle's role-playing garbs and threw him onto the sidewalk, where he landed painfully.

"Don't you even fucking think about calling her that again!" Stan hissed venomously, shutting the door hard while Kyle clutched his stomach in pain.

**XXXXXX**

"Bebe! I have the perfect plan!" The blonde haired girl looked up from her phone to her raven haired best friend.

"Perfect plan for what?"

"For winning Stan back!"

'Why would you want to do that? He and Karen are so adorable together!" Bebe said in a fan girl like fashion.

"There's only one way I can get him back!" Wendy began, not paying attention to Bebe. "I have to make him jealous!"

"Make him jealous?"

"Yes! If he sees me with another boy, he's bound to get jealous and leave that little whore and come back to me!"

"I can see so many flaws in this plan that I'm not even going to try and name them."

"Oh, what do you know Bebe? Nothing. You don't know anything because you're blonde." Wendy walked away. A few seconds later, Bebe processed what Wendy said.

"What!?"

**XXXXXX**

Wendy walked over to the park, wondering who she would get to be her boyfriend. Soon, she spotted a young blonde boy in a blue shirt playing in the sand.

"Perfect." Wendy said to herself. "Butters!" The blonde looked up from his toys.

"Oh, hi Wendy!" The boy said cheerfully.

"Butters, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, gosh Wendy, I-I don't think so. Why?"

"From this moment on, I'm your girlfriend Butters."

"W-well I-I don't…" Butters stuttered.

"Spit it out Butters."

"I- I don't want you to be my girlfriend." Wendy narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Too bad. You don't have a say in the matter. I'm your girlfriend whether you like it or not."

"B-but I-"

"I said you don't have a say in the matter Butters!"

"Y-yes ma'am."


End file.
